If I just lay here
by Kynu
Summary: Una historia sobre los comienzos de Katherine Beckett, una joven que se alcanza su sueño de ser policía y que decide elegir ser detective de homicidio tras un acontecimiento que le marcó. Su vida irá dando cambios y giros inesperados, entre asesinatos, amores y algunas sorpresas más.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**No hay miedo más grande que sentir que pierdes lo que más quieres en la vida**

El amanecer de un nuevo día daba comienzo en la ciudad de Nueva York, donde los altos rascacielos y el enredo de los diferentes edificios arropaban todas y cada una de las calles en las que centenares de transeúntes daban vida a éstas yendo de un lado para otro, andando en coche o transporte público.

Como cada día al despertar observaba la foto de mis padres, colocaba el reloj de mi padre en mi muñeca y el anillo de mi madre posado en un colgante de plata sobre mi cuello. Me hacían sentir más cerca de ellos, que aunque vivían a tan solo unas horas de vuelo de Nueva York podía acercarlos un poco más a mis solitarios días.

Aunque no era plato de buen gusto para ellos que forme parte de la Policía de Nueva York, algo que siempre he admirado y respetado de ellos es el gran reconocimiento y apoyo que me han demostrado en mis decisiones, no sin antes sus previos consejos y opiniones.

Ya hacía siete años que había ido subiendo por diferentes departamentos y creándome una reputación entre los diferentes detectives. Recuerdo mis años de academia como los más duros de mi profesión, aunque al llegar al departamento al que siempre quise pertenecer vi y sentí en mi propio interior que ni la novela policíaca más reconocida podría describir el dolor y el grado de desesperación que siente una persona, una familia… ante la pérdida de un ser querido, joven o mayor.

A la tierna edad de cinco años los príncipes azules y las princesas en apuros eran la fantasía que conquistaba mis sueños; con ocho años rescatar a todos los animales abandonados mi pelea constante con mis padres; a los once comencé a plantearme ser policía queriendo salvar a todos de las personas malas; a los dieciocho mi vida cambió tras el asesinato de mi mejor amiga por un asunto de bandas que un año después fue resuelto y ahí se afianzó mi decisión.

Una banda de la mafia rusa se había dedicado a raptar chicas de entre quince y dieciocho años para la prostitución en las calles y el tráfico de drogas. Las que tenían suerte las mataban no sin antes ser violadas, las que no corrían la misma suerte entraban a ser parte de ellos con vidas mediocres y siendo utilizadas como objetos sexuales sin el más mínimo respeto hacia su persona y drogadas el noventa por ciento de las veces.

Sé que puede sonar un tanto fuerte decir que tener suerte es que te maten pero sabiendo el tipo de vida que tenían creedme cuando os digo que preferirían estar muertas.

Tenía cuatro años cuando nos mudamos a BrentWood por el trabajo de mis padres y allí conocí a Dorothy y Xavier. Nos convertimos en grandes amigos de batallas entre princesas en apuros donde la casa del árbol que había en mi jardín hacía de torre y donde la gran rama que parecía abrazar la casa simulaba un gran dragón que no dejaba escaparnos y Xavier siempre luchaba por salvarnos.

Xavier se mudó con sus padres a Santa Mónica para el comienzo del instituto y, aunque ya no era lo mismo, nos veíamos un fin de semana al mes donde notábamos los cambios de ideas y nos encantaba charlar sobre nuevos proyectos.

Dorothy era una chica bastante extrovertida, le encantaba el deporte como a mí, de un gusto peculiar en lo musicalmente hablando pero que hacía ademán de una calidad impresionante con cualquier instrumento para dibujar. Tenía el don de plasmar en papel todo aquello que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, estuviera o no prestando atención a lo que dibujaba. Su lado más romántico podía asemejarse a un rascador de gatos, es decir, áspera como ella sola; en este aspecto éramos muy diferentes, porque a pesar de que yo no era una chica de dejarme llevar por los sentimientos y cegarme perdidamente como podrían hacerlo como norma general las chicas de nuestra edad, sí tenía un lado un poco más… cómo decirlo… ¡cálido! Sí, esa es la palabra.

A los diecisiete años Dorothy y yo fuimos al "Ohio State University" que estaba muy cerca de allí. En Los Ángeles se podían elegir muchas universidades pero decidimos no alejarnos mucho de nuestro ambiente familiar, ambas estábamos bastante unidas a ese vínculo pero éramos lo bastante independientes como para vivir sin nuestros respectivos padres.

Allí todo cambió.

Dorothy se decantó por la carrera de ilustración y creatividad, como no. Mi idea por ser policía seguía en mente y comencé en los estudios más básicos para poder entrar a la academia cuando cumpliera los veinte años, que es la edad mínima para poder acceder a la academia.

Ambas éramos muy conscientes de la importancia de nuestras diferentes carreras así que las tardes de biblioteca no eran algo escasas en nuestros horarios aunque no nos quitáramos de los placeres de la juventud en algunas fiestas que organizaban en la universidad. Ambas teníamos un lado muy gamberro y enloquecedor para algunas personas pero a la hora de la verdad la seriedad y estar centradas era algo que se hacía notar.

Aún recuerdo cuando con dieciséis años me saqué la licencia de moto para conducir y estuve trabajando un verano entero para comprarme una. A mi padre casi le dio un infarto pero a cabezona no me ganaba nadie.

Habíamos cometido muchas gamberradas en el instituto, imagino, típicas de la edad y el ambiente por el cuál osamos permanecer. El primer beso, el primer chico, las peleas de amigas donde las discusiones y enfados duraban un día para al día siguiente mirarnos a los ojos, desafiarnos por unos minutos y echarnos a reír por lo insulso que era estar así por un chico o derivado.

En navidad yo regresé a BrentWood con mi familia pero ella se quedó en la facultad, sus padres no estaban y por más que había insistido en que pasara las navidades con nosotros se negó en rotundo alegando tener mucho que estudiar. Conociéndola como la conocía sabía que era capaz de tirarse el mes entero de vacaciones estudiando para los exámenes pero en realidad me había confesado días después que John, su novio universitario como le había apodado, le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

En mi casa las navidades no eran algo de gran alboroto ni gran sentido festivo, era más bien una ocasión para unir aún más a la familia, hablar y sobre todo disfrutar de la cercanía de poder reunirnos todos. Mis primos de California y mi tía paterna de Canadá pasaron las navidades con nosotros. Mis abuelos fallecieron cuando yo era muy pequeña así que apenas recuerdo algo de ellos pero la ausencia se plasmaba algunas ocasiones cuando relataban historias.

En mitad de la cena de acción de gracias recibí una llamada desde el teléfono de Dorothy.

_Soy Katherine Beckett, detective de Homicidios y aquí comienza mi historia._

* * *

_**Espero que os guste y que os animéis a darme vuestra opinión.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Es de héroes sonreír cuando el corazón llora**

Desde pequeña mi independencia se notaba a grandes zancadas. Todo lo que hacía tenía un horario, ya fuera la escuela, las tareas de clase o hasta el tiempo de ocio y la hora para ir a dormir. Horarios que no entendía pero acataba de la mejor forma que me fuera posible, aunque para qué negarlo… todas las noches era una lucha constante por ver quien ganaba la batalla, mi madre o yo. No hace falta decir que siempre ganaba ella.

Mis padres siempre se habían organizado para que los fines de semana no tuvieran mucho trabajo y lo agradecía. Todos los sábados por la mañana me despertaba a las siete con mi alarma interna de la rutina de la escuela, iba a la cocina y comenzaba a preparar tortitas. Podrían no ser las mejores tortitas que hubieras podido probar pero mi madre siempre me regalaba los oídos con alabanzas. Claro que si vosotros os despertarais un sábado por la mañana con el desayuno puesto en la mesa, café o zumo, tortitas y tostadas… tampoco creo que le hicierais mucho asco.

Son momentos que recuerdo con mucha añoranza. Ver la cara de mi madre cuando se encontraba el desayuno hecho, aquella sonrisa… tengo mucho que agradecer a que mi madre siempre me enseñara las tareas básicas de la casa, la cocina y a ser una mujercita de provecho que con el tiempo se transformó en lo que ahora mismo soy.

Cuando ingresé en la universidad tenía claro que quería ser policía pero desde luego el departamento de homicidios se convirtió en mi objetivo. Y aunque no era un departamento especialmente fácil para una mujer, como casi todos en la policía, me forjé una reputación día a día esforzándome al máximo.

Ese mismo año, cuando acabé el primer curso, me fui a estudiar a Stanford e ingresé en un grupo de preparación física en el que adopté una rutina que al principio no creí ser capaz de seguir pero con insistencia alcancé. Salir a correr a las seis de la mañana, hiciera frío o calor, no era algo precisamente encantador pero he de admitir que con buena música en el iPod, el ambiente del campus y las arboledas que había a su alrededor se convirtieron en una buena fuente de inspiración para dejar la mente en blanco y dejar volar la imaginación. No pensar en nada, simplemente éramos la música y yo.

Mis intentos por buscar un apartamento fuera de la universidad donde poder vivir sola se fueron al trasto nada más preguntar los precios de varios apartamentos de mala muerte. Si bien mis padres podrían habérmelo costeado, algo que cabría destacar de mi personalidad es que si realmente quiero algo lucho yo misma para conseguirlo, así pues no cedí a sus intentos de convicción y me resigné a compartir habitación en la facultad.

Después de lo de Dorothy era bastante reacia a compartir habitación pero he de confesar que conocer a Callie y Julie fue, entre muchas cosas, satisfactorio.

Callie era la loca y alma de la fiesta, literal, del campus. Risueña y un caos para los estudios pero que al final conseguía aprobar con algo de ayuda de sus compañeros de carrera. Era un intento de monitora en educación física para niños y niñas en edad escolar, alta y con una delgadez incongruente con la cantidad de comida al día que podía llegar a engullir.

Julie, sin embargo, era una escritora de las que su imaginación por la fantasía élfica y medieval con sus dosis macabras donde los hombres, casi tan perfectos que rozaban la divinidad, cortaban diferentes miembros de sus enemigos y la sangre brotaba tan abundante que si tenías una ávida imaginación podías encharcar la habitación donde estuvieras leyendo sus historias. La más empollona de las tres, cabe destacar, con una corte de pelo al más puro estilo de _Pat Benatar_ en su década de los 80's y un gusto musical exquisito.

Entre las tres formábamos una combinación ostentosa.

Mis padres venían a verme una vez al mes cuando coordinábamos mis épocas sin exámenes y sus trabajos sin casos de abogacía que atender, y aunque no perdíamos el contacto casi a diario por mensajería instantánea para preguntar mutuamente qué tal el día, me echaban de menos. Quisiera o no, era su única hija y me hacía una idea de su preocupación.

Las constantes miradas de reproche que le lanzaba mi madre a mi padre cuando éste, cada vez que venía, inspeccionaba la habitación "en busca de la droga perdida", como decía el, de mis compañeras de piso eran todo un reality show que en parte echaba de menos.

Era cómico, e irónico cabría decir, ver a mi padre utilizar técnicas de interrogatorio, como las que aprendía en la facultad, para intentar disimuladamente sonsacarme información de cualquier índole, sobre todo amorosa. Algo que mi padre procuraba no tocar directamente, no al menos sin antes consultar a mi madre sobre posibles buitres merodear a mí alrededor.

Aún recuerdo cuando les presenté a Will y a mi padre se le cambió la cara en tres tipos de colores diferentes en escasos segundos. No he sido muy enamoradiza que digamos pero Will se ganó mi total confianza, fue la primera relación seria que tuve.

Ambos estudiábamos lo mismo pero él iba un año por delante de mí por lo que ese era su último año; aun sabiendo el final de aquello, aprovechamos todo el tiempo que pudimos juntos con la esperanza de poder sobrellevar una relación a distancia que, lógicamente, no fue el caso.

Will era tres años mayor que yo, un chico corpulento, moreno claro con unos impresionantes ojos azules y una peculiar barbilla que me encantaba. Creo que lo que más me enamoró de él fue su determinación y seriedad en lo que quería, aunque eso a veces también nos trajera pequeñas disputas por tener ambos un carácter bastante precedente.

Sus padres vivían en San Francisco y su hermana menor recién comenzaba la facultad de derecho. Era un hombre bastante familiar y adoraba los gestos de preocupación por su hermana y encargarse de que no tuviera problemas con nadie. En cuanto se marchó a la Policía Metropolitana de Washington a realizar su periodo de academia interna todo se acabó.

Compartíamos muchos puntos fuertes a la hora de saber definir casos aunque según los docentes mi perfil encajaba mucho mejor que el suyo, cosa que siempre aprovechaba para meterme con él. Los fines de semana aprovechábamos para ir a casa de sus padres ya que éstos siempre iban al campo y teníamos la casa para nosotros dos solos.

San Francisco era un estado que me encantaba por muchas cosas, había mucha diferencia de BrentWood, pero desde luego su famoso puente era digno de visitar. Muchas tardes Will me llevaba y dábamos largos paseos mientras hablábamos de temas triviales o comentábamos casos que se exponían en la facultad con los que quizás alguno de los dos estábamos estancados.

Desde que sucedió lo de Dorothy muchas cosas cambiaron en mí, me volví una persona más fría en carácter, o eso creía yo hasta que Will comenzó a sacar pequeños resquicios de la antigua Katherine Beckett que guardaba. No solía sacar a relucir mis preocupaciones o emociones sin embargo reconozco que Will sabía sacarme esa parte sensible. Me sentía segura.

Aprendí una inmensidad de cosas con él, me ayudó mucho con el caso de Dorothy y calmar mi interior cada vez que tocábamos en clase algún caso parecido. Tan solo había pasado un año y muchas eran las noches que tenía pesadillas con aquello. Noches en las que Will siempre me arropaba con sus fuertes brazos y me despertaba con susurros y sosegándome.

* * *

John me llamó de forma improvisada para que le diera mi opinión sobre un regalo que le quería comprar a Dorothy el cual, bajo mi opinión, acertó de lleno. Era un chico muy detallista y me encantaba que mimara así a mi amiga.

Había ido hasta la ciudad a por el regalo así que quedaron directamente en el restaurante tailandés preferido de ella para cenar. Dorothy era sumamente prudente y siempre evitaba ir por calles pocos iluminadas o poco transitadas pero por algún motivo decidió acortar el camino por otra ruta alternativa, odiaba llegar tarde a los sitios así que conociéndola se habría retrasado arreglándose o con algún examen.

Entre risas por los diferentes chistes y anécdotas que contaba mi primo Charles sobre cómo su compañero de piso intentaba ahuyentar una rata con una zapatilla y mientras la perseguía por todo el apartamento se estampó contra el canto de la puerta sonó de nuevo mi teléfono y descolgué.

Mi mundo se paralizó. La cálida noche que reinaba dentro de casa se convirtió en una resquebrajante y fría sensación de caída hacia un vacío en el que clavé mis rodillas al suelo mientras notaba la falta de aire en mis pulmones, mis ojos abiertos por completo comenzaban a humedecerse sin soltar ninguna lágrima, el móvil caía sin dilación junto a mí, las uñas se clavaban fuertes en mis palmas empezando a sangrar y el ruido de alrededor cesó para mis adentros tan solo con aquella voz gritando mi nombre, pidiendo clemencia.

Aquella sensación de impotencia por escuchar a mi amiga mientras gritaba que la dejaran ir entre sollozos y no poder hacer nada hizo que entrara en shock y para cuando quise reaccionar la llamada ya se había colgado.

Salí corriendo de casa, ese fue mi impulso: salir corriendo de aquella casa. Charles salió detrás de mí hasta alcanzarme y me agarró fuertemente. Empecé a patalear y gritar de la rabia contenida, del dolor que en ese momento sentía, de la inercia por no saber si Dorothy estaba bien o no. Me llevó hasta a casa y de forma fugaz expliqué lo sucedido mientras iba marcando el teléfono de John para decirle lo sucedido y mi padre llamaba a la policía.

Una hora más tarde, conduciendo con la mente completamente ida, como si estuviera en piloto automático, llegué a comisaria. Durante el trayecto John me comunicó la nefasta noticia de la muerte de Dorothy. Era una sensación de vacío total, me sentía morir.

Pedí que me dejaran verla por última vez antes de que la maquillaran para el funeral, rogué una última visita al laboratorio forense la cual no me negaron. Verla allí tan vulnerable, pálida… mantuve la serenidad y un rostro frío, sin mueca alguna en desagrado o tristeza. Era totalmente impasible.

Su cuerpo inerte, frío, pálido… yacía ahora sin vida sobre una camilla. Tan bella como lo era pero sin su luz, sin ese brillo y ganas de luchar por comerse el mundo allá donde estuviera.

Tras permanecer allí unos minutos, que me parecieron horas, el policía me tomó declaración de los hechos según las pistas que yo pudiera ofrecerle, relatándole un poco nuestra historia, de qué conocía a Dorothy, la universidad y diferentes hechos como la última llamada de Dorothy.

Una vez en el coche de regreso a casa puse la música a gran volumen, cavilando en todo lo sucedido, asimilando que unos mafiosos sin escrúpulos la violaran y luego mataran en un callejón mientras yo escuchaba sus sollozos. Intentaba discurrir todos y cada uno de los detalles que me había ofrecido la policía y la forense, elucubrar por qué. Tenía las manos tan aferradas al volante que se me estaban empezando a engarrotar los músculos de los brazos, apretaba con tal ira que las uñas dejaron marca en el cuero.

Tras llegar a casa me encontré con la madre de Dorothy, pregunté a mi madre con la mirada qué hacía allí pero antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta alguna ésta me abrazó fuertemente rompiendo a llorar sobre mi hombro. Mis brazos la asieron con determinación mostrándole mi protección y cariño a la vez que el dolor fluía por mis venas. Le conté lo sucedido mientras mi padre le servía un té.

No estaba preparada para aquello, era más de lo que podía llegar a soportar en un día así. Todo era cálido, melancolía, felicidad y de repente… tu mundo se pone patas arriba arrebatándote de la forma más humillante e infamante a una de las personas más especiales, a una amiga… una hermana.

Subí a la que era mi habitación, cerré la puerta despacio y, con la espalda pegada a la puerta, fui deslizándome hacia abajo mientras me rompía. Había soportado la angustia, la compostura durante todo el día y ahora simplemente me rompía. Entre gritos ahogados por dentro y lágrimas que brotaban amargas por mis mejillas, mi cuerpo tiritaba por el cúmulo, por haber estado aguantando y resistiendo la presión ante todo y todos.

No recuerdo bien el tiempo que estuve así hasta que me fui quedando dormida en aquella misma posición. Al día siguiente todo cambió.

* * *

Cada palabra, cada sollozo… diez años después aún los tengo grabados en mi mente.

Aunque superé con el tiempo lo de Dorothy, mi forma de pensar, de sentir… mi forma de ser se caracterizó en parte desde aquel suceso. Siempre he sido una mujer con las ideas claras y no he sido de un fácil embelesar por otros ideales o razonamientos sin una base lógica ni sólida.

Quizás esos fueron los rasgos que me permitieron alcanzar una de las mejores calificaciones dentro de la academia y ser la detective que soy.

En verano todos los estudiantes regresábamos a casa. Encontrarme a mis padres con las maletas en la puerta y un sobre en la mano fue algo que me pilló de improvisto. No eran dados a muchas sorpresas de última hora o sin avisar, el don de la paciencia y saber guardar secretos no era el fuerte de ninguno de los dos.

"_**Un detalle por tu enorme esfuerzo. Nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti"**_ – esas fueron las palabras que encontré en el reverso del sobre antes de abrirlo.

Era la primera vez que viajaba fuera del estado de California por lo cual la sonrisa que esbocé durante todo el trayecto en avión era de entender. Pasamos el verano entero en una pequeña playa de la costa de Puerto Rico, Cabo Rojo. Fue un regalo por parte de mis padres después del duro año y habiendo superado una dura academia donde me vendría bien un poco de relajación, relajación que no llegó a existir en cuando pisé aquella tierra.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 1 de esta historia.

Espero con gusto vuestros comentarios para ver si os sigue gustado la historia.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
